Wish
by Kirstieee
Summary: It's Merlin's birthday and Arthur, Morgana and Gwen want to give him a surprise party. Happy birthday Colin Morgan, whose birthday really is today.


**I wrote this because it's Colin Morgan's birthday today. He's twenty-three :D So this is dedicated to him. We love youu. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Merlin isn't mine..

* * *

**Today was Merlin's birthday. His first mistake was mentioning it to Gaius, who had spread it to Gwen, who of course had to tell her mistress; Morgana, who accidentally let it slip to Arthur while moaning that the Prince was giving the young warlock too much work. The dark haired man had wanted to celebrate his birthday alone with no elaborate and quite frankly pointless parties. It wasn't like anyone would bother doing such things for an insignificant person like him anyway, but Merlin preferred to keep it quiet every year.

He was hoping Gaius wouldn't tell anyone about this particular day, although Merlin hadn't really told him to keep it quiet.

Back in Ealdor birthdays were just an excuse to get drunk and dance through the village like a madman, singing at the top of your lungs and waking the children from their slumber. Merlin wouldn't take part in these strange traditions and for his birthday each year, he would receive a present from his mother (nothing special, as they couldn't afford much, and Will, his best friend throughout his childhood, would let him ride with him on his horse (Merlin didn't have one of his own) to watch the sun set over the ice capped mountains. It was the only time of the year when his mother would let him stay out all night to stare up at the stars with his friend, although it was bitterly cold in the winter.

He had hated that his birthday was just after Yule and the New Year because he had always hated winter. The only good thing about winter was the snow, and that only ever came later in the year.

However, today, Merlin was folding bed sheets when Arthur stormed in, hands on hips. The boy looked up, startled at the abrupt entrance.

"Did you want anything else, _Sire_?" He asked, slightly sarcastically.

The blonde leaned on his table, watching the man amusedly, "There is actually," he admitted, "I think I left my crossbow in a clearing while out hunting and I want you to go get it… an animal might steal it if it stays there all night. Quickly, before it gets dark!"

Merlin huffily threw down the bed sheets, still unaware that his master knew about his birthday. He stalked out the room while behind him Arthur smirked and quickly rushed off to get his own horse that was already saddled. He would easily get to the clearing before Merlin.

The raven haired boy sat on the unfamiliar horse. His normal one was sick and he had to use the one that wouldn't cooperate properly, snapping at his fingers each time he tried to put the bit into his mouth. Merlin certainly wasn't in a good mood. This was the first year he's been away from his mother and his whole village for his birthday and he absolutely hated it. Never had he felt so lonely; walking down a well-trodden path with the sun setting behind the clouds and the owls coming out of their nests, the only noise of the gentle clicks of the horse's hooves.

He had checked several of the clearing for a forgotten crossbow, but had found nothing. The stallion was getting restless and kept trying to kick him off the saddle. Furiously, the warlock carried on, knowing Arthur would be angry if he didn't get the blasted weapon back. He had no idea what was so damned special about shooting innocent animals, usually just for pleasure.

He steered the horse forward and, reluctantly, it obeyed. When he reached the next clearing, he stopped in horror at the sight. In the distance he could see the rolling ice capped mountains with the sun slowly lowering behind it, just as he had seen for the past fifteen years. Just before the mountains there were small flickering lights and he smiled at the thought of Ealdor being so close, yet so far at the same time.

Behind him, something illuminated the clearing and the stallion whinnied in fright. He turned the horse around and stared at the sight.

On every tree a torch had been placed on the trunk and set alight to brighten the clearing and there were leftover decorations from the Yule celebrations a few days before, garlands were hanging from branches and colourful flowers wrapped around the trunks. At the edge were three people, all holding goblets and watching Merlin's face with amusement. He could make out Morgana's long, flowing hair and blue dress, Gwen's dark curls and Arthur's masculine face.

A grin erupted on his features as Merlin examined the beauty. The clouds had disappeared from distance and the clearing was exposed to the fiery colours of red, yellow and orange. He was truly chuffed that everyone had actually bothered to do something for his birthday, other than drinking.

Morgana stepped forward first, passing him a goblet of wine and a gave him a light peck on the cheek, the sunset making Merlin look like he was blushing more than usual. Gwen was next, handing him a small figurine of a unicorn, a reminder of the adventure when Arthur had shot the horned horse in cold blood.

"I saw this in the market and I thought it reminded me of you…" Gwen paused and frowned, "Not that you look like a unicorn or anything… but you're… well you're gentle… not that you aren't-"

"_Thank you _Gwen." Merlin smiled, stroking the small, metal horse with his index finger, before putting it into his trouser pocket, "I think it suits my personality too."

The maid blushed and joined Morgana, who had rolled out a blanket on the grass and was staring up at the cloudy sky.

Arthur was last. He patted Merlin's shoulder and showed his empty hands, "Sorry Merlin, but I had no idea what to get you. But for your extra special birthday gift, you don't have to act as my servant tomorrow. You can just be friend for _just _tomorrow, although I warn you that there will be double the washing to do in two days."

Merlin childishly grinned and the two of them went to join the other two on the blanket. Condensed breath exited all their mouths and they all huddled together to keep warm. It was a bitterly cold night, colder than any other birthday Merlin remembered.

Arthur frowned as he stared up at the sky, "This is a fun party." He said sarcastically.

"Shut up Arthur." Morgana said tiredly, "I don't remember yours being much fun either, with that dead knight trying to kill you and all that."

Gwen jumped up, starting to grin, "When I was a little girl my father used to give me a candle to blow out, and I'd wish for anything in the world. If I didn't tell anyone my wish, then it would come true!"

The maid went over and fished into her pocket to get the wax candle she had put in there. Her hand closed around it and she put it next to one of the branches which was still alight. Content, she walked back to Merlin, who was now sitting up with the rest of them. Gwen's eyes flashed in the candlelight.

"Close your eyes and make your wish while blowing on it."

Obediently, the young warlock's eyelids fluttered closed and he took in a deep breath. He held his question in his head and exhaled the air. He had always wanted this on his birthday, but it had never been cold enough. Unnoticed by his friends, behind his eyelids, his usually blue eyes flashed gold.

When Merlin blinked his eyes open, he looked around, to see everyone staring at him expectantly.

"So what did you wish for?" Arthur asked.

"He can't tell you!" Gwen snapped sharply, "Otherwise it won't come true."

"It was probably something stupid… like… to be a Prince to something."

Morgana snorted, "Don't flatter yourself."

Suddenly Arthur felt something cold on the tip of his nose and he brushed it off, frowning, "Is it raining?" He queried, looking up at the sky.

Merlin stood up in amazement, totally staggered that his wish had come true.

Slowly but surely snowflakes began to rain down from the heavens, covering the grass in a thin sheet of snow. Gwen pulled Morgana to her feet and they began to dance into the snow, giggling and laughing, while Arthur gathered up a handful of frozen water in his hand and hurled it at Morgana's head. It shattered over her perfect hair and she stopped laughing with her maid and turned to the Prince.

"Uh oh…" Merlin whispered to Arthur.

"It wasn't me!" He denied, holding up his hands, "It was Merlin! He threw it."

"WHAT?!"

"Sorry Merlin." He whispered, "I advise that you _run_."

Suddenly two snowballs hurtled through the air, both hitting their targets. The first, thrown by Morgana, had hit Arthur right in the face, making him look like a demented snowman, while the other smacked into Merlin's side, nearly knocking him off his feet. The warlock looked up at the culprit to see Gwen uncontrollably laughing.

"This. Is. War." Arthur declared, raising both hands to reveal two huge piles of ice, "The girls are going to get slaughtered."

Both the women screamed and ran from the clearing, while the two men followed with handfuls of snow.

Merlin grinned at the fun he was having. This was the best birthday he had ever had and was happy that he was with his three best friends. It couldn't get any better than this.

* * *

**There we go. So Happy Birthday again Colin. Please R&R? :]**


End file.
